This invention is directed to a columbarium in which the exposed structure is stone and all of the support or load bearing units are stone.
Columbariums are well know structures which are used for the storage of cremated remains. The standard for such structures includes horizontal and vertical rows of individual compartments arranged within a housing. The housing includes a plurality of doors which are hung to position one in front of each compartment. These doors are arranged to be individually removable so that any selected compartment may be exposed.
A drawback to these types of structures is that normally metal supports for the doors are exposed to the elements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,199 to Gallo show an example of this type of arrangement.
Another drawback of known structures which support the doors require special tools to open, close or position the doors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,711 to Eickhof shows an example of this type of structure.
Another known structure which individually supports the door structures is shown in U.S. Pat. 3,550,337 to Lorenz. This arrangement has no lock for the door.
All of the above arrangements require vertical and horizontal partitions within the columbarium as a part of the support structure.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a columbarium having a plurality of cover plates in which each cover plate is supported by stone.
Another object of the invention is a columbarium structure with no exposed metal components.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a door system for a columbarium comprising a plurality of cover plates directly supported by the base structure.
Another object of the invention is a unique internal frame structure which maintains the cover plates positioned vertically of each other.
Another object of the invention is a locking system which restricts removal of the cover plates.
Another object of the invention is a columbarium formed with an open inner area devoid of partitions.